Moonlight
by Destiny Infinity and Eternity
Summary: This is in short, the prequel to Magic in the Night. It show how Nightmare and Luna met, and their feelings when banished. It will include a more detailed version of MitN Chpter 2. I think that this is better that what I originally had for this so please read! T for violence. R&R!


**This fanfiction's purpose is to be a filler and a deeper look at how Luna felt 1000 years ago. I don't own Hasbro or My Little Pony no matter how much I wish I did.**

Small feet pattered against the floor as a young girl with light blue hair dashed up to her sister's door. She rapped against it before opening it and running up to her sister's bed. She climbed up onto the bed before roughly pushing her sister out of her bed.

Celestia landed with a rather loud thud on the floor. She shot up and hissed at her sister.

"Luna! What the hay was that for?"

Ignoring her sister's tone she grabbed Celestia's arm and tugged her towards the door.

"Come on 'Tia! We're gonna miss it!"

"Miss wha-" She was cut off by being dragged out of her room by her younger sister. Luna pulled her though the castle until they'd reached their father's Astronomy tower. Celestia followed her sister out onto the balcony and stood next to her.

"Luna, why-"

"Shh! Look it's starting!" Luna cried pointing to the horizon.

Celestia looked out at the dark horizon and saw their parents. She couldn't tell which on was which with only their small silhouettes. One of them jumped into the air and hovered while the moon started to lower. Their other parent jumped up and hovered, and the sun started to rise.

The two stared in awe as the moon and sun swapped places. But before the sun and moon could fully reach their places, something black struck one of their parents. Luna gasped in horror as more of the black shapes started to attack their mom and dad.

She jumped off the balcony and used her blue wings to fly over to the battle.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted in horror. She unfurled her own large, white wings and raced after her younger sister. Her pink hair whipped around her face as she sped up. She finally caught Luna, but the Nightmares had already noticed the two young girls' presences.

"_So you had offspring? This is inconvenient for us. But no matter, we will simply erase them like you!" _One of them said to their parents.

"No, Celestia take your sister and run!" Their mother Galaxia screamed.

Celestia took off with a crying Luna in her arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she wailed.

"_Not so fast!"_ the Nightmare said. "_Get the brats! We'll deal with the parents!_"

15 Nightmares took off after the two and were quickly gaining. Celestia's free hand filled up with golden magical energy and she blasted a wave of oncoming Nightmares. They snarled and hissed as they increased their speed. One of them shot a blast of dark energy at them and it struck Celestia.

Her cry of pain was heard by their parents and the lead Nightmare. _It would appear that your daughters are finished." _It said smirking. Just as the words left the Nightmare's mouth, a huge surge of golden magical energy blasted back the Nightmares. Celestia stood there shielding Luna while heaving heavily. Tongues of gold energy danced around her.

"Leave my family alone!" She shouted, releasing a blast of energy. This time, the Nightmares were ready for it and the blast was defected. Then they lashed out and blasted the two sisters away from each other. A pair of Nightmares each grabbed the sisters and pinned their arms behind their backs.

They were dragged over to their already bound parents. _"As punishment for attacking us and for trying to get rid of us, we are going to kill your children in front of you, starting with the little one!"_

"No Luna!" Celestia cried.

"Leave our daughter alone!" yelled their dad Cosmos.

Their mother was crying as they dragged the young princess to their leader. Fear was in her large teary eyes as he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air. "_Tell me boys, and ladies, how shall I end the life of the youngest child of Galaxia and Cosmos?"_

Numerous shouts came from the crowd and it was hard to process what most of them had said.

_"I do believe that a long agonizing death is what most of you said, but she's still a young one. How about we save that for the other one?"_

There was a chorus of groans from the crowd, but they didn't say anything. Luna was on the verge of tears when she heard a faint voice in her head.

_Luna, call upon me and I can help you. Just say my name._

"Moon, help me," She cried weakly.

Suddenly a small black shape darted towards Luna and the lead Nightmare.

_"What?!"_

_ "Luna, grab my hand!"_ A small and black wispy hand shot out from the small Nightmare and extended towards Luna. She responded by reaching out to the incoming figure and their fingertips touched.

A massive explosion blasted everyone back and mixed expressions of horror and confusion watch as the youngest princess transformed. She shot up to her sister's size and her wings flared out. They turned from a regular blue to a dark navy blue and her hair started to shimmer and flow.

_**"I am the princess of the Night! Thou was quite unwise to threaten our family and to attempt to bring about our destruction. You may be laughing now, but thou hath yet to see, WHAT THY PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT CAN DO!"**_

And with those anger filled words, Luna promptly destroyed every Nightmare within a five mile radius. She walked over to her family and helped them up. They looked at her with awe and a little bit of pride and fear.

_**"This transformation is not permanent, and when it ends Luna will not remember any of this. It would be wise to not speak of it to her. I am Princess Moon, I saw potential in Luna at a young age and I confronted her. What I intended to be simply a lesson became something more. A beautifully wonderful child became my first friend. She is destined to become the next princess of the Night and I will bestow my mark upon her when the time is right. Until that day comes, farewell."**_

__Then Luna's body collapsed upon the ground, the transformation gone. Cosmos picked up his unconscious daughter before the royal family unfurled their wings and took flight.

**I don't know about you guys, but I think this is much better that what I had originally for the first chapter of the prequel. The prequel is no longer a one-shot and the original first chapter will show up later as a different chapter and will be revised. Thanks!**


End file.
